


Mornings (See you again)

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: Waking up in an empty bed used to be something that Margot would prefer; it's either her taking a walk of shame early in the morning or her forcing her lovers to leave right after sex. It's either one of those with other people but with Alana, she won't want that.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Mornings (See you again)

Margot knows that she's driving herself crazy, something that she haven't felt in a long, long time. She was caught, off guard and vulnerable. She doesn't like it when someone see through her but with Alana Bloom, she's like an open book. Margot is bare, warm skin pressed against the cold sheet of her own bed as Alana start to gather discard clothes from the floor. She watch as Alana put her shirt back one, those arms that she wish would be wrapping around her are now cover by the sleeve of her white blouse. Margot watch as Alana lean over and kiss her softly, like this would be the last time that she would be here with her.

"I've to go" Alana whisper a she caress her cheek softly "Got a morning lecture tomorrow, I gotta go back and prepare my stuff" Margot could only manage a soft nodded as Alana got off the bed and walk toward her bedroom door.

"I'll see you again…right?" Margot whisper as Alana open her bedroom door, ready to sneak off into the night. Both of them agree that it would be best if Mason doesn't know about what they've been up to for their safety.

"Of course" Alana smile as she linger by the door. "I'll come back" with that she slip out of the door and disappear.

Waking up in an empty bed used to be something that Margot would prefer; it's either her taking a walk of shame early in the morning or her forcing her lovers to leave right after sex. It's either one of those with other people but with Alana, she won't want that. With her, trapping in this half haunted mansion, she likes to imagine what life would be like outside for Alana. She probably wake up early in the morning to walk her dog, Applesauce, before she has to go to the university. She would take the longest way just to avoid the traffic and to get the home brew coffee from the coffee shop that she likes. She's her students favourite, she would stand in front of her class in her power suit; capturing attention of both male and female student in her class. At the end of the day, she probably stop by at Whole Food to grab her favourite whiskey before heading home to relax by the fireplace. Alana would have a simple daily life, the one that doesn't involve her and Mason. Margot would love to see Alana out and about her day, maybe join her.

Margot always watch her, silently from the shadow of her own room. A place where she feel safe and secure, a place where she could love Alana freely and never want her to leave. She watch Alana from the window overlooking the garden, Alana is walking next to Mason in his wheelchair. They seem engaged in a conversation that Margot could never hold with her own brother. So intense and engaged; She could see Alana frowned to something that Mason said, probably another quote from the bible that Mason has misinterpreted or another remark about how he would kill Hannibal. Something that obviously bored Alana out of her pretty mind. Margot caught herself smiling as Alana did to Mason. Something that she rarely did, especially to someone else. Margot placed her fingertips on her lips softly, to remind herself that she is smiling at Alana; the ability that she doesn't know she has toward someone. As she lay her eyes back on Alana, their eyes met; Alana, always so cool and elegant, smile the same half smile at her. The very same smile that always make Margot begged on her knees for a little taste of heaven that Alana, and only Alana, could offer to her.

"I didn't know you were the cuddling type" Alana comment as they were laying on Margot's bed, bodies tangled in heat mess, hands roaming each other body and Margot wish that Alana doesn't have to leave. Margot has rolled over, glowing and content, she unconsciously wrapped her arms and legs around Alana which causing the other woman to smile.

"Maybe I'm just doing it so you won't leave" Margot said as she snug closer, kissing the exposing skin on Alana's neck.

"You know I have to" Alana let out a sigh. They both know how risky it could get if Mason caught Alana with his sister.

"I just don’t want you to, but I'm not forcing you. That's two different things"

"How about I stay and leave early in the morning" Alana said as she stroke Margot's hair, long brunette curl that she adore. Margot let out a grunt in protest before closing her eyes as soon as Alana touch her, as if she was trying to remember what it's like to be touch by her and maybe, love by her.

"Just hold me" Margot said, more like a command rather than a request. Something that Alana surprisingly used to even though it annoyed her sometime but she let it slide. Nobody wants to get on Margot's bad side, not even Alana. She did as Margot told her to, she pull her closer before wrapping both of them under the blanket. Let Margot drift away to somewhere she feel safe. When the morning light shine through the window next morning, Alana was already gone. However, to Margot she felt like she was gone recently. When Margot passed her in the hallway during lunch; she was wearing one of Margot's suit and smell like a stolen perfume. Navy suits her well, she would definitely let Alana keep that one. Margot thought as she smirk at Alana who give her a small smile while Margot was already full of ideas about what she would do with Alana tonight.

That night, Margot did something that she never did before, she follow Alana home. It's a strange feeling; something other worldly and entirely new to Margot to be in the passenger seat of Alana's car. She made a comment earlier about how they have been sleeping together for a long time but she never get to see the inside of Alana's home. That's when the doctor invited her with a straight face and cool voice. Alana was flipping through her paper works and journal when Margot said that, all she did was look up and stare at Margot with her icy blue eyes.

"You never ask" Alana said, continue to write something in her journal. "I thought you have no interest in going on a date or seeing me in my daily life. So I didn't ask"

"Of course I'm interest in your life" Margot protested "I want to see you outside of this half haunted mansion and outside of my bed doing normal things. Beside, I just want to wake up with you in bed without still in it"

"Come home with me tonight then"

"Really?"

"Are you scare"

"No"

"Then come home with me. Stay with me for the weekend" Alana said before clapping her pen and start packing her things. The next thing Margot knew was herself throwing her overnight bag in to Alana's car and climbing into the passenger seat. Alana's home is nothing like what Margot imagine, she thought it would be something like Hannibal's house; dark, gloomy and smell of death. Instead, Alana's home smell like vanilla and Christmas. The house is small with large back porch overlooking the view of forest behind Alana's house. The living room and the kitchen are close to the entrance, decorated in white marble and woods, giving Margot a warm feeling.

"I didn't expect this" Margot said as she follow Alana inside the house, the evening light cast through the window and showered the living room orange which reminds Margot of the color of Autumn leaves.

"What do you expect then?"

"Something more…psychiatrist-y?"

"Dark, gloomy with skeleton hiding in my closet?"

"Something like that"

She follow Alana to bed like a lost soul. She crave for the sense of Alana, the warm and the softness of her skin and the way Alana make love to her. She wanted to get lost in the feeling where she belong, somewhere that doesn't have the trace of Mason or the haunting thoughts of Hannibal. She wanted to feel what Alana feels when she's away from those chaotic feelings. She wanted to feel safe and still have Alana to hold when she wake up in the morning.

Margot always love these feelings, warm and fuzzy. Cool air breeze through the window, skin to skin, hand touching and soft whisper echoing the room. This is her kind of morning, the one where she wake up with Alana.

"What's on your mind?" Alana whisper in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her earlobe. Tracing down to her jawline then the exposing skin on her neck causing her to shiver.

"Nothing" Margot said, staring at the ceiling about them.

"You, not thinking? That's new" Alana laugh as she snuggle closer to Margot. Breathe in the lingering smell of her perfume and soap, kissing softly as if she's trying to leave more marks on Margot.

"Yeah, I can't think of other things when I'm with you" Margot pause "Thoughts of you fills my mind"

"So poetic" Alana chuckle as she close her eyes, letting out a long breath.

"Don't you have class today?"

"Margot, it's Saturday" Alana said "No class, no Mason. Just you"


End file.
